


Why do roses have thorns?

by letsgoselfishly



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgoselfishly/pseuds/letsgoselfishly
Summary: This short is inspired by the music video for Sayonara no Imi where Nanami and Asuka are shown to have prickles on their hands. The music video implies that having prickles is frown upon and I thought this would make for a good story plotline. I would love to expand on it more in the future. You can find me also on Twitter @letsgoselfishly
Relationships: Saito Asuka/Ikuta Erika
Kudos: 12





	Why do roses have thorns?

Why do roses have thorns?

Roses have been around for ages. They are a wildly popular flower, a subject of countless poetry and have been mentioned billions of times in song lyrics and literature. Roses are often used to express emotions like love, romance, passion, purity and friendship. Gardeners from around the world have developed tens of thousands of different types of roses today. Unfortunately, almost all roses come with thorns.

“Although the correct term to use is prickle.”

Asuka thought to herself as she places the Flowers 101 book back onto the shelf.

“A 3rd rate book written by a 4th rate author.”

Roses do not have thorns. They have prickles. They serve as protective to keep predators away. Predators such as wild deer and human. Especially human. Human are such scary creature. One day you are best friend and the next you found out your so-called best friend ratted you out.

Miria was Asuka’s best friend for years. They would do everything and anything together. They walk to school together, they eat lunch together, they do homework together, they sleep, play and cry together. They even exchange clothes and share secrets with each other. Maybe this was a mistake.

“Hey look, it’s Prickly Asuka!”

A group of girls entered the library started laughing and mocking at Asuka. Within the group is Miria, Asuka’s former best friend. Asuka kept her head down, starts to pick her stuff up and prepare to leave.

“Lookout girls! You don’t want to be pierce by Asuka’s hand!” mocked one of the girls.

More laughers can be heard. With a grieved expression, Asuka exited the library but not before she turns around to catch a quick glimpse of Miria. This was a mistake.

Asuka made her way up to the rooftop of her secret rendezvous, an abandoned apartment building. She drops her bag and stood at the edge of the roof and started sobbing hard.

“It’s not like I asked to be born a Thorn Human” exclaimed Asuka.

Thorn Human (as called by the humans) are a separate specie of homo sapiens with prickles-like feature on their hands. They are, by social norm, frown upon by the humans which prompted the Thorn Human to hid the fact that they have prickled hands.

Asuka made the mistake of telling Miria that she is in fact a Thorn Human.

“Humans can’t be trusted.”

These words echo through Asuka’s mind as she recalls all the precious memories she spent with Miria. They were inseparable.

It’s summertime in the late afternoon, the sky is getting darker earlier than usual. Asuka wipe her tears with the sleeves of her school uniform until it is soaking wet and heavy. And red. She does not notice that her prickles are showing and have cut her face with them while wiping her tears. Asuka looked over across the steel tower at the border of the town and down at the grass patch on the ground floor. She could end it all now.

Rain started to drizzle and Asuka closes her eyes. Red droplets started to fall.

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Four. 

Five. 

Six. 

Seven. 

On the seventh droplet, Asuka opened her eyes almost as if she kept count.

“I don’t want to disappear.”

Within the moment of hesitation, kind words from her sister echoes once again in her mind as she took a step back down onto the roof pavement.

“Humans can’t be trusted. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t make any friends. Not all humans are bad. If you embrace yourself, you will find someone that will accept you for who you are. Life is more enjoyable when you have something to look forward to every day.”

Feeling exhausted, Asuka collapsed backward into the arms of Erika, the class president.

“Good grief, I saw you leaving the school library looking all sad and called out to you but you didn’t response so I followed you all the way to this shady building and what do I find? Are you okay? Your eyes are so swollen and your face is bleeding?!”

Erika lay Asuka down onto her backpack and took out some bandages. Erika has always been strict towards Asuka as the class president. When Asuka skipped class, Erika would hunt her down and bring her back to class or when Asuka would be the last to be picked for a volleyball game during PE classes, Erika would bring her into her team to everyone else’s dismay.

With a sad and pensive expression, Erika asked “You wasn’t going to jump were you…”

“No, I…”

Before Asuka could complete her sentence, Erika interrupted. “CUT IT OUT!”

Maybe Erika was doing it out of sympathy, maybe she was doing it as a class president. Maybe she was doing it because she cares about Asuka.

Asuka was startled. She has never seen Erika this angry before.

“Killing yourself is never the solution! How can you be so selfish, you’re just running away from the problem! If you’re gone, I’ll be sad. I’ll be very sad” tears started streaming down Erika’s cheek like a waterfall.

“If you are facing any difficulties, you can always talk to me!”

Asuka buried herself into Erika’s chest and started crying like a baby. Erika embrace her tightly. That summer, on the roof of an abandon apartment building, two girls shed the tears of two lifetime.

The rain has stopped. It’s past dinner time. Under the street lights, Asuka and Erika were holding hands as they walk home together.

“Are you... sure about this?” questioned Asuka.

“Hmm? About what?”

“This.” Refering to them holding hands.

“I don't mind it Asuka. I’m not afraid of getting hurt by your prickle hands. In fact, I think they are beautiful. Brightly coloured sharpie, I think they are very unique and Asuka-like.”

Asuka smiled and held onto Erika’s hand tightly. Maybe she’s the one.

“Hey, let’s go watch a movie tomorrow.”

“Why so sudden?” asked Asuka.

Erika walked ahead of Asuka, paused and turned around elegantly, “Life is more enjoyable when you have something to look forward to every day. Isn’t that right?”

Asuka nodded and for the first time in her life, she found her one true love.

**Author's Note:**

> This short is inspired by the music video for Sayonara no Imi where Nanami and Asuka are shown to have prickles on their hands. The music video implies that having prickles is frown upon and I thought this would make for a good story plotline. I would love to expand on it more in the future. You can find me also on Twitter @letsgoselfishly


End file.
